A tale in West City
by Scouter18
Summary: Summary: They've all been livng their lives in peace, living a rountine of normalcy which, to them, felt boring. But when their old pal Goku moves to West City perminantly, things once againg turn lively for the 'Z gang'. (Pairings: Goku/Chi Chi, Vegeta/Bulma, Krillin/18(Lazuli in this story), Gohan/Videl, and many more)
1. The big move

_**Summary: They've all been livng their lives in piece, living a rountine of normalcy which, to the, felt boring. But when their old pal Goku moves to West City perminantly, things once againg turn lively for the 'Z gang'. (Pairings: Goku/Chi Chi, Vegeta/Bulma, Krillin/18(Lazuli in this story), Gohan/Videl, and many more)**_

 _ **Author's note: This is my first big fanfic based on a modern AU of the DBZ universe involving all my favourite pairings, enjoy!**_

 _ **Declaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters (Toriyama has that privilege really), except the plot.**_

* * *

"Goku, dear, is that all the boxes from the bedrooms?" called a woman with long hair pulled into a low pony-tail, carrying a cardboard box labelled 'baby toys' toward the door of her soon to be 'old' home.

"Yeah chi," said Goku walking into the living room carrying a single box labelled 'Tournament memories', "This is the only thing that was left, so we should all be ready to get moving now." He walked outside and grinned at the sight of his oldest son, 12 year old Gohan, trying to help his grandfather with loading the sofa into the moving truck.

Bardock, already halfway in the truck with said furniture, telling his grandson to 'put his back into it'. He looked up and he spotted his second son strolling. "Kakarot! Seeing as your hands are free, you can come lend a hand with this thing!" he yelled to Goku.

Goku laughed at the scene before him. His father had always been an impatient man, always wanting to get thing done as quick as possible. You'd think a former military Squad captain would have more patients but no, not Son Bardock. He was a tough guy, a true soldier in his time, but now he makes his living as a simple butcher alongside his wife, Gine, back in west City.

Goku chuckled and walked over to where his son stood, trying to keep the sofa from falling to the ground. "Hey buddy, you take this to the car, and I'll take it from here." he said, using his free hand to hold the large piece of furniture while handing over the box to Gohan' hands now free. "Okay dad." with the box in hand, Gohan walked over to the families main car.

In one swift motion, Goku lifted sofa high enough for Bardock to pull it in completely.

"Thanks again for helping us with the move move pops." Bardock looked down at his son and smirk, "Well, couldn't just leave _everything_ to you now could I? Knowing you, you'd probably forget half to bring half the stuff first time round, eh Kid?". Goku just laughed and scratched the back of his head.

His father had a point. He was often absent-minded like that sometime, especially when in a rush. Actually, it was his wife's idea to call for more muscle when they first planned the move.

* * *

 _(Two weeks before)_

" _Moving?" asked a surprised looking Gohan who, at the moment, was sat on the living room floor sitting next to his baby brother ,Goten, who was lying on a blanket._

 _Goku and Chi Chi looked at their two sons with soft eyes and gentle smiles. "That right honey, your father has just been offered a better Paying job at a dojo down in West City. Just think, a bigger house, no more home schooling, and its right near the Capsule corporation building which means will get to see Bulma, her family and the rest of the gang." Chi Chi explain, "What do you think sweetie?"._

 _Gohan looked at both his parents, his face turning from surprise to excitement. 'Wow! West City! That means I get Aunt Bulma, Uncle Krillin, Mr. Piccolo and EVERYONE again! And not just for a visit!'. Gohan had always been close to his parents friends, they were practically his family, beside grandpa Bardock and grandma Gine, and to learn he was moving right near was great! It would be like a whole new adventure in the big city. "I think its a great idea! I get to see everybody again and I to learn more at a new school! This is awesome you guys!" Gohan leaped up of the floor to hug his mother and father._

" _wow," said Goku in surprise, looking at Chi Chi, "I didn't think he would handle the as good as this. Anyway," he looked to to Gohan, "We'll be moving in about two week, since we already found a great house near the Dojo, so its just gonna be me and you moving all the stuff bud."._

" _Actually I think it be best if we bring another pair of hands to help out with this." said Chi Chi. "Your not exactly someone with great memory when it comes to organising thing Goku."_

" _What? Common chi that's not true, what about the time when... I mean when I...or the time..." Goku stammered while trying to prove his point. His wife stared at him with a blank look a raised eyebrow. He sighed. He knew he lost._

" _All right," Goku said giving in, "but who?"._

 _Chi Chi brought her hand up to rest it on her chin. "Well...what about your father? He's not the most patient of people, but he's organized and gets the job done. Give him a call and see if he'll help." Goku nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled up the number that would get him through to his old man._

 _He waited for a few until he heard the gruff 'What?' from the other end of the line,_

" _Hey pops, listen I need a favour..."_

* * *

Goku Jumped out of the truck, Bardock in tow, and made his way to the Car which contained small boxes of household objects and the rest of his family, with Gohan sitting in the back next to a strapped-in Goten, who was currently taking a nap, and Chi Chi sitting in the front seat.

Goku opened the car door and sat down in the drivers seat, looking at the rear-view mirror on his side. He saw his father locking up the back of the truck, walking around to the front of it and hoping in the drivers seat. "Looks like we're all done now. Next stop, West City" Cheered Goku. Gohan cheered along side him, while Chi Chi just giggled at the behaviour.

Goku started up the car and drove down the road, Bardock and the truck in tow. He smiled. 'Gohan was right,' he thought, 'this is gonna be great!'.

* * *

 _(Next Time...)_

 _Bulma bolted into the room dubbed as 'The training chamber', to see her husband beating the living hell out of a punching bag chained to a rail. Their son, 1 year old (going on 2) sitting in his carrier, watching his father as he trained. "Vegeta!" she called, pulling the fighter out of his focus. He turned to look at her, a scowl on his face. "What is it Woman? I though I said not to interrupt me unless it was serious."_

" _This is serious, jerk! I just got off the phone with Chi Chi, and she told me that Goku Got offered a job down near that Dojo by the compound. They're all moving down here!" Bulma finished with a grin._

 _Vegeta's shocked face quickly faded into a look of annoyance. "you've got to be Joking..."_

* * *

 _ **How was that? It was my first fanfiction so sorry if its not the best piece of literature. Please read and review (Some pointer on how to do better maybe?).**_


	2. The old rival

_**Author's note: Hi, I'm back with the second chapter of 'A tale in West City' and I hope you enjoy! Also, a quick shout out to "xconversegirl99x" who gave me a bit of feedback which helped me do a better job with this chapter.**_

 _ **These next two chapters are are just going to be prologue and a little insight into the Character's reaction to Goku's move. In future chapters there will be flashbacks to some characters pasts (Character development and all that), which will occur less as the story progresses but will sometimes pop up. Anyway, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Declaimer: DBZ and it characters are not my own, I only own the plot of**_ **this** ** _story._**

Bulma groaned as she stirred from her peaceful sleep, sitting up to stretch her arms above her head. She turns to look at the empty space that had been used the previous night and sighs.

'Looks like he going into _that_ training routine again.' she though to herself. It was completely ridiculous, that every time goku was mentioned to come visit he would get like this, getting up at early hours in the morning, training through the whole day, unless to stop to get food or she threaten to have the gym demolished unless he didn't, and go to bed late in the night. Either that or he wanted to _have fun_ with Bulma, depending on the mood he was in.

'I'll never understand those two and their need to fight one another.' She thought.

Vegeta was a guy with a chip on his his shoulder, had been since she first laid eyes on him. Though she couldn't really blame him, after going through all he went growing up it would be a miracle for _anyone_ to come out all smiles and sunshine.

she got out of bed, grabbed a night gown from the near by dresser and made her way down the hall. When she reached the room she wanted to get to she open the door and looked in, not surprised at all by what she saw.

Her son, Trunks, or 'Brat' as Vegeta often called him, was trying his best to climb over the railings of his crib in an attempt to escape the confines of his prison. Bulma giggled at the strained look on her little boys face as he tried to lift his leg over the edge.

Normally a kid his age would have been sleeping in a bed by now, however Trunks is not the type of toddler to sleep through all of the night. He did have his own bed at one point but he kept getting up in the night, getting out of it, and waddled his way to Bulma and Vegeta's master bedroom. Least to say Vegeta was not happy about this so, they agreed, Trunks was to be put back in his crib until he stopped trying to escape.

"Hi sweetie," Bulma cooed as she made her way to stand in front of her son, "Do you want to get out?". Trunks nodded eagerly and reached out one of his hands. "Up mummy, up." he babbled, happy that his mum was letting him out.

Bulma reached out and picked him up, holding him in her arms as she walked out of his bedroom. with Trunks in arms, she made her way through the corridors, down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. She then sat Trunks down in his high chair, which, again, wasn't really needed that much, but that boy just _wouldn't_ sit still, and went to grab some fruit from the basket for hers and Trunk's breakfast.

Half way through cutting up a banana for Trunks, the sound of a door opening reached her ears. She turned around to see her husband, dressed in his in his dark blue tank-top, equally dark tracksuit bottoms and black trainers, with a towel wrapped round his shoulders.

Now this was a surprise, he would usually still be training at this point, so to see him here was a bit of a surprise, a nice one though.

"Vegeta? What are you doing in here? Your usually still training right about now." Bulma asked. Vegeta sparred a glance at his son, who babbled happily at his father, and then turned to look at his wife, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm here for food. I skipped out this morning and now I'm hungry. Why do you ask? Usually you pester me to spend _less_ time with my training, and now you question me when I do come out?" Vegeta replied. Bulma smiled at him. Usually his attitude would offend or anger most people but she, knowing him as long as she has, wasn't bothered by it. In fact, it was something she comes to enjoy, most of the time anyway, especially when she has no work to do, was bored and got her kicks out of bugging him until he got fed up and shut her up by kissing her hard on the mouth and whisking her to their bedroom for their own 'fun' for a few hours.

"No jackass, just wondering why you're out of that damn room considering that's where you usually spend a whole 16 and half hours of your day in there. Usually I have to Threaten you before you decide to come out and raid the pantry. Just surprised is all." said Bulma, leaning against the counter. Vegeta frown was replaced with a smirk as he slowly walked toward her. Once he reached her he leaned in, his hand placed on the edge of the counter, effectively trapping her, his face only an inch apart from hers.

"Your in my way." said Vegeta. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes trailed down her neck and stayed in that spot. 'Oh boy,' Bulma thought, 'I know that look, and its not the i'm-hungry-for-food kind either'.

"Sorry Vegeta, but I can't right now. Besides, not in here, Trunks is staring at us." He didn't even look up.

"The boy doesn't even know what he's seeing. Besides, we won't be in here for much longer." he said, his lips trailing down her neck.

Bulma's hands instinctively went to his shoulders. 'Looks like I have to use the _Goku_ card if I wanna get out of this.'

"Vegeta, you know that Goku is supposed to be coming into the City in a few hours," instantly she felt him halt his advance, "and I have to be ready for when he calls me to help him and Chi Chi out with the house. Besides, don't you wanna keep training for a few more hours for when Goku _does_ Get here? Can't be slacking now, can you?" she said as Vegeta leaned back to look at her, a scowl on his face yet again. He stood back to his fall height and crossed his arms.

Bulma immediately picked up the forgotten fruit behind her and moved to place it on the table in front of her son. She turned around to see Vegeta opening the pantry and taking out two bag of of crackers and turned to leave the kitchen, without a word, and headed back to his little sanctuary.

Bulma shook her head and sat down on the chair. She didn't exactly like using her childhood friend as a mean to get her husband out of her hair, but it got the job done.

He had been pushing himself to the maximum ever since she let him know that Goku and his family where moving to West City in a permanent residency.

 _(A few weeks age)_

 _Bulma had just got home from a long day of work in the Capsule corp. engineering block with her father, who was assisting her in a new project she was just finishing up, and tossed herself onto the nearest sofa in sight._

 _Usually when she got back home, she would go and check on her son, but seeing as her father was still in the engineering block and her mother still out, there was only one place he could be. With his father in the 'Training chamber', as vegeta called it._

 _Normally Bulma wouldn't let Trunks be in there but, as said, Vegeta was in there with him so he probably had him in his carrier as a means to keep Trunks confined to one place while he trained. That, and Bulma was to exhausted to be bothered by it right now._

 _So she just decided to let them be for just an hour longer, have a nap, wake up, call her husband through the intercom system to bring himself and their kid to dinner, and then spend some mother-son time with her baby before going two bed with Vegeta._

 _Just as she was about to fall asleep though, she felt a vibration from the pocket of her trousers followed by a ring tone._

 _Bulma cursed under her breath as she dug her phone out and looked at the screen, the caller ID reading 'Chi Chi' along with a picture of her friend flashing up on the screen. Bulma pressed the 'answer' button._

" _Hello? Hi Chi," she said into the phone. "its great to hear from you again, Goku never keeps in touch...I know right? So how have you been? And hows little Goten?...Aww that's great to hear...Really? Something important to tell me?...Yeah...W-wait what?...Goku got offered a new Job? In West City?...He took it?... YOU'RE MOVING?! WHAT, HERE?!...WOW! CHI CHI THAT GREAT NEWS!" she yelled, leaping up from her lying down position to fully stand up. Her tiredness from before completely forgotten._

 _'I cant' believe it!' She thought, half listening to her friend as she explain the situation in better detail. 'That means everyone is now living in one City, it can be just like old times again!' she began pacing in her excitement. She listened to Chi Chi as she finished explaining the story._

" _I can't believe your really Moving to West City...Yeah, it'll be awesome, just like old time again. No more having to wait around months on end just to see each other any more. So when do you move...A few week? So you already have a place?...And its not far from the Dojo?...Well, send me the address of the new house and call me when you get into town, I'll tell the others and we'll help you with the move in...Yes really. It's fine, don't worry, They'll be thrilled to help out. I know Krillin will...Alright I'll see you soon, I'm gonna go tell vegeta and everyone else the news...Okay, Bye!" she finished as she tapped the 'end call' button._

 _She then ran to find her husband._

 _Bulma bolted into the room dubbed as 'The training chamber', to see her husband beating the living hell out of a punching bag which was chained to a rail._

 _Their son, 1 years old (going on 2), was sitting in his carrier, watching his father as he trained. "Vegeta!" she called, pulling the fighter out of his focus._

 _He turned to look at her, a scowl on his face. "What is it Woman? I though I said not to interrupt me unless it was serious."_

" _This is serious, jerk! I just got off the phone with Chi Chi, and she told me that Goku Got offered a job down near that Dojo by the compound. They're all moving down here!" Bulma finished with a grin._

 _Vegeta's shocked face quickly faded into a look of annoyance. "you've got to be Joking..."_

 _Bulma smiled and shook her head. "Nope! No joke. She just told me that they already have a place and are moving into it in a couple of weeks! I told her to let me know when they get into the city and we can go help out."_

 _Vegeta looked at Bulma, his face retaining its usually scowl. 'So Kakarot is really moving to the City? Just great, that idiot just me enough of a headache when he just comes down to_ _visit_ _ _for a while.' he thought.__

 _" _And what makes you think I'm going to help? Kakarot's stupidity is enough to drive me crazy, especially if I have to be around without being able to through a punch at that fool" said vegeta, crossing his arms. "Plus I don't want to be near that harpie of a wife of his, especially if she's under stress." It was not a pleasant thing to be around.__

 _ _Bulma gave him a pointed look. "Don't be like that vegeta, I know your glad that their moving into the City." she said. "Oh, and you will be helping out, everyone probably will, unless you want me to look you out of the training chamber again?" she finish with a smirk__

 _ _'Dammit. Why you little..' Vegeta thoughts trailed off. He was never afraid of his wife or her empty threats to physically harm him because, frankly, she couldn't fight to save her life (Though Kakarot seems to disagree, being one of the people to feel fer signature slaps and punches). However, whenever she threatened him using the promise of no training, she would follow through with it. One time she got so mad at him after an argument she had changed the key code to the lock on the training chamber door just to spite him.__

 _ _The bitch knew he didn't know how to change the password back.__

 _ _And if Vegeta couldn't train, or vent on his equipment, he got immensely frustrated.__

 _ _He had to lower himself to apologising to her (on their own of course, vegeta still had his pride to keep in tact and would never be seen__ _apologising_ _ _) but only after having to go 3 day without training .__

 _ _It was something he never wanted to do. Ever. Again.__

 _" _Grrr," Vegeta growled before going quiet for a few seconds before relenting. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm only going for an hour. If I have to be near that buffoon for too long without being allowed to punch him, I'll go mad."__

 _ _Bulma walk to up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.__

 _" _Thanks for being reasonable hon." it was fun to win when it came to her husband, she thought.__

 _She smiled as she thought about the strange relationship Vegeta had with Goku. Most of the time a person would think that Vegeta absolutely hated Goku's guts but deep down that wasn't it at all, although it had been at one point. Sure he found Goku annoying but, deep down, Vegeta had respect for Goku's strength, and it drove Vegeta forward, motivated him to better himself in strength and skill._

 _It was something she wouldn't understand, but didn't want to anyway. It was what made him - well,_ _ _him__ _._

 _And Bulma wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Meanwhile, Vegeta paced his way down the hallways of his home, hoping to try a get a few more hours of training in before he had to go help the rest of those morons with His rival arrival. He clenched his fist tightly as he though about than man who had long ago beat him in combat. Who had been the main focus of his determination_

 _"Now that your hear to stay Kakarot, I have all the time in the world to beat you down and surpass you" Vegeta said to no one in particular. A dangerous grin spreading across his face._

 _"And mark my word, I will."_

 _ _ **All right! All done! Hope you all enjoy the introduction of Vegeta, Bulma and little baby Trunks.**__

 _ _ **Next chapter is going to be based around Krillin and his reaction to Goku's decision to move. Also, I'm adding in our favourite cyborg twin and their life-loving android partner.**__

 _ _ **I hate the fact the 16 had to die in order for Gohan to finally reach his full power. He and the twins are my three favourite characters in both the original show, and the TFS abdrigde series. So I'm giving the big guy a place in my story.**__

 _ _ **Although, in this story, 17 and 18 will be going by their**__ _ **real**_ _ _ **names, which are, in case you don't know, Lapis and Lazuli. Also, if you can give me any ideas for 16's name, I'd appreciate it.**__

 _ _ **Read and review!**__


	3. The best friend

_**Author's notes: Yay another chapter! Okay guys, this will be the last of the prologues. Which means after this, the real story begins! This was my favourite chapter to write so far because, as stated before, I love the K18 ship and the android in general. Especially 17.**_

 _ **For 16's name in this story, I have decided to call him Lazurite. I looked up the names of mineral on google and found this to be a perfect match. The source said "Lazurite is usually massive and forms the bulk of the gemstone Lapis Lazuli." It just sounded right.**_

 _ **Right, lets get into it shall we? Enjoy!**_

 _ **Declaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me.**_

* * *

Officer Krillin didn't think his morning could get any better.

Not one hour ago, Bulma had called him to tell him that Goku, his life long best friend, was just a few miles outside west City and that he was to meet her and the other at his friend's new house.

However, before he could get there he had to make a quick stop to pick up some passengers.

And he couldn't help but laugh as he look in the back seat of his patrol car.

"Dammit it's not funny! It cramped as hell back here, how long do we have left?!" Growled out one of the back seat passengers.

"oh stop whining you big baby, I'm sure we'll be there soon." said the girl in the front seat of the car.

"Says the one who gets to ride shotgun every time we're in his car. Which is totally unfair by the way." the young man grumbled.

"I do apologies. The vehicle is just to small for someone my size."

Sitting in his car were three close friends of Krillins, 20 year old Lapis and Lazuli, a twin brother-sister duo with a reputation, and their guardian, 39 year old Lazurite. The best auto mechanics in west City.

Lapis, the male of the twin, had black shoulder-length hair, piercing blue eyes, and a knack for mischief. He would always be seen wearing an orange scarf around his neck at all time, he never took it of. To most people, Lapis would come of kind of cold, but if you hang around him long enough like Krillin had, you find that it was just an emotional wall that he had built around himself. Once past that wall though, Krillin found him to be a fun loving, most of the time immature, playful kind of guy. Mostly in a sense that he still retained that old delinquent side of himself, and the Shenanigans that occurred were mostly his doing. He was essentially like a kid, but who was way too sarcastic.

Lazuli, the oldest of the twins if you can believe it, was a young woman, with the same blue eyes and shoulder-length hair to match her brother, the only difference being is that her hair was a platnium blonde colour. She was the more mature of the two, a 'cut the crap and get to the point' type of girl. She had a love for shopping as well, when she had the spare money for it. She was also the most gorgeous woman Krillin had ever laid eyes on.

Next up was their guardian, Lazurite. To say that he was a big guy was an understatement. He was enormous, reaching almost 7 feet tall and with muscles the size of Krillin's head. He was was quite intimidating. With short orangey-red hair in a style similar to a Mohawk and pale blue eye which matched the twins. _Odd coincidence_ , Krillin thought, Lazurite was assumed to be about as kind and caring as _Vegeta_.

But nothing could be farther from the truth. Lazurite was one of the most gentle, kind and caring people Krillin had ever met. He Love all life, especially when it came to animal. He had also adopted a pair oftrouble making twin into his life, treating them like they were his own flesh and blood. He really was one of the most gentle souls on planet earth.

They were a strange trio, but they all were family. And Krillin had brought them into his family, especially Lazuli. She was just so incredible, plus she, Lapis and Lazurite always did great work on his truck, well, when he had one that is.

However, just like her brother, Lazuli had that same cold and uncaring attitude towards certain people. It was their ultimate defence mechanism.

Krillin couldn't fault them for it though, goning through all that they had. But that's a story for another time.

Lapis groaned, lifting his arms up in what little room he had and leaned back on to his seat. "I don't get it, why do we even have to come? I mean, its not like your short on muscle or anything so we don't even have to be there!"

"Two reasons actually," Krillin chimed in, a smile still plastered on his face, still keeping his eyes on the road. "one – their house is pretty big so we need all the help we can get. Two – because Bulma said we had to." Krillin shuddered. That woman can just be so t _errifying_ at times.

Lazuli snorted, but didn't bother to look at her little brother. "Yeah, and as she so _politely_ put it, we have to help out."

Lapis glared at Krillin, then turning to glare at the back of his sister's head. 'Politely' wasn't the exact word he'd used to describe what Bulma had said to him when she first told the four of them the news of Son Goku's return and that they had to help.

As the car came to stop at a red light Krillin's mind began to wonder, remembering back to a couple of weeks ago when Bulma first told them all that Goku had decided to move to west City.

* * *

 _Krillin stopped outside the Garage of the auto-shop. He had made his way on foot down from the police station after his shift, intending to go and pick up his pick-up from the twin and their guardian. It was after hours, but the light coming from the make-shift office window told Krillin that they were still in, probably waiting for him to come and pick up his Favourite forest-green truck. That car has been more trouble than its worth, but it was still his first ever vechle so he tried to hold onto it. He was sentimental like that._

 _Krillin shoved his hand into his pocket, taking out his key chain. Lazuli had given him a spare key to the garage so he could come and go whenever he wanted, especially for when he was finished with work and just wanted to unwind and hang out with her or her other two family members._

 _Putting the key into the lock, he turned the key and opened the door, the sight that greeted his not being an unusual one, especialy in the 'dead hours' as Lazuli once called it._

 _Lapis was leaning against a tool cabinet, looking bored. The dark grey boiler suit that was his work uniform was undone all the way, the sleeves tied around his waste to reveal his white motor oil stained T-shirt. His orange bandanna scarf tied around his neck like always._

 _Lazurite was writing something down at a desk in the garage area of the shop, writing in one of the log books. He wore a lime green green boiler suit, similar to that of Lapis', except his was done up to the middle button, the chest area of his white T-shirt showing._

 _Krillin couldn't see Lazuli in the room though. 'She must be the one in the office.' he thought._

 _Lapis was the first to notice Krillins presence in the room when he turned in his direction. "Oh, hey shorty. What's up? Come to pick up that god awful truck of yours." Lapis asked, lifting himself from his leaning position to walk over to Krillin._

" _Hey now, don't insult my baby." Krillin said jokingly. "But yeah I am. Oh, and hi Lazurite."_

 _Lazurite smile and nodded his head at the small officer._

 _Lapis shrugged. "whatever man." he then turned his head in the direction of the office, a teasing smirk suddenly adorning his face and shouted, "Hey sis get out here! Your boyfriends hear to pick up his hunk of scrap!"_

 _Krillin began to blush in embarrassment. He wished that Lapis would stop doing that, not because it wasn't true, but because each time he did say something like it and had to talk to her after, he would end up stutter like a moron whilst trying to hold back a blush._

 _He was hopeless, a lovestruck fool. He had had a crush on the beautifal blonde for quite some time which, overtime, had flourished into uncondicional love. But he had to hold back those feelings and just be what she needed him to be._

 _A friend._

 _But now after knowing her nearly 5 years, he felt like it might be time to push past that wall and try his luck with and ask her out. The only thing he had to do was muster up the confidence to ask her._

 _But Lapis and his constant teasing were_ not _helping him._

 _Lazuli came walking out of the office, still in her dark pink boiler suit (AN: the same colour as 18's tracksuit from the DB Super poster for the upcoming universe survival arc) with the buttons done up to the top but the sleeves rolled up past her elbows._

 _She walked over and smacked her brother upside his head._

" _Ow! Dammit sis!" he said rubbing the back of his head with both hands._

" _shut up you idiot. Why are you always so immature?" said Lazuli in annoyance. She turned her head down to face Krillin, offering him a small smile. "Hey Krillin. You here for your pick-up?" she asked._

" _uh, I-I-uh, Y-yeah o-o-of course." Oh god dammit Lapis._

 _She suddenly frowned. "Sorry to say this, but I don't think we can save it. Almost everything has fallen apart and it's gonna cost you quite a bit, even with a discount. Not even Lazurite is gonna be able to fix it. I think its best you haul it to the scrap yard or something." she said._

 _Krillin sighed, he figured that might have been the case when he had dropped the car in two days ago. That had been its 7th repair in the last 3 months. 'Oh well, its not so bad,' he thought, 'I have my patrol car now so I guess I can part ways with it. Poor thing, I'm gonna miss it.'_

" _Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks for still looking at it thou-" Krillin was suddenly interrupted by the noise of a phone ring tone._

 _His ring tone._

 _Krillin quickly dug his phone out and looked at the screen. The picture that came up was the one he used for Bulma's contact. He answered the call._

" _Hey Bulma, what's up?...Huh? Where am I?...Am I with the guys? No I'm at the Auto garage with Lapis, Lazuli and Lazuri – What?...Put the phone on loud speaker? But why?" The Twin then heard Bulma yell something Through phone at Krillin, who had removed the phone away from his ear, but didn't understand what she was saying. "Okay, okay. Jeeze" Krillin the put the phone on Loud speaker for all the others to hear._

" _Thank you Krillin." Came through Bulma distorted voice from the phone. "Guys you'll never guess what? I not long ago got off the phone from Chi Chi and guess what she told me."_

" _what?" asked Krillin._

" _Guys! She told me that Goku got a new job in the City!_ This

 _City, and they're moving here! ISN'T THAT GREAT!?" She yelled through the line._

 _The whole room froze, the only noise coming from anyone was that of Krillins loud gasp._

 _Krillin almost did a double-take. Did he just hear right!? Goku,_ HIS _Goku moving to west City to stay!? Thi-this was amazing! Incredible Even! After all this time...!_

" _W-WHAT! Are you serious?! Goku's movi- Wow this is incredible." he exclaimed._

" _Goku? Moving into west City?" Lazuli said after getting over the shock of the news. She and everyone else had not seen Goku in a very long time, 3 years in fact, and now he was just suddenly moving to west city? It was surprise news to say the least._

" _Yeah I know, great isn't it" said Bulma, "Listen, Krillin, I told Chi Chi that when she, Goku and the kids get into the City, me and everyone else were going to help them get everything settled in. You need to give us a hand. Think you can do it?"_

 _Krillin's answer was instantaneous. "Of course!"_

" _Great! The more the merrier. In fact, bring along the twins and the big guy too, we need a lot of help." said Bulma_

" _Say what?" said the twins at the same time._

" _Oh, I'm not giving you a choice. Your coming to help and that's that." Bulma said with a air to her voice that said she had made the final point on the matter._

" _Or what? Are you gonna send Vegeta to come pick us up?" said Lapis in a challenging tone._

 _From how sweetly she sounded, Krillin could almost picture how her face looked right now. "oh no I won't send Vegeta. But I'll tell you what I will do if you don't. I will come up there, grab the nearest spanner in sight, and stick you with it where the sun doesn't shine. Am I clear?" Both Krillin and the twins looked thoroughly disturbed._

 _Especially Lapis._

 _Lazurite decided that moment to chime in. "do not worry Bulma, we shall be there."_

 _Everyone looked up at him._

" _Oh thank you Lazurite, I knew I could count on you. Right, well I have to go and tell the others the news. I'll get back to you about a date and time when Chi Chi calls me back later this week. Bye!" and then she promptly hung up the phone, leaving the room in silence._

 _The was a short pause before Lapis spoke up._

" _She wouldn't really stick a spanner up my ass if I didn't go to help out, right?"_

 _The other three just shuddered and nodded._

* * *

coming out of his thoughts, Krillin Looked to the traffic light to see it turn green and once again began driving.

He still couldn't believe the day was finally here. It had felt like an eternity since he had seen his best friend. After all, Goku was like a brother to him, and vice-versa. He hasn't even _seen_ little Goten in person yet, only through Photos and post cards sent by Goku a couple of months ago. It will be nice to finally meet the little man in person.

They were now coming up the street that Bulma told them to go to and could see the whole gang waiting outside a certain house.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a day to remember.

* * *

 _ **Ah! Finally all done! Sorry this one took longer then the other two, I've just recently started up college again and haven't had a lot of time and brain power to get this done and dished out like the others.**_

 _ **Now for those of you who may ask, now that I'm in college, what will this mean for this story and its updating time? Well, I'm now Just going to Publish one chapter per week, on a Friday as I'm only attending 3 day a week. And if I chapter doesn't come out on a Friday, it will be out the following Monday. And as an apology I might through in a few one-shot stories of DBZ or another anime that I like, depending on what pops into my head.**_

 _ **Well, that's all. Goodbye now! Read and review!**_


	4. Our new home

_**Kay guys, now that the Prologue stories are done we're gonna get right into the main plot, I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Thank you all who read this story, its really encouraging to know people enjoy my writing and helps me along with writing the story.**_

 _ **Also, quick side note. Does anyone else that that the DB Super actor Barry Khan looks like he could be 17 & 18's long lost little brother? Or I am the only one? Let me know in the comments.**_

 _ **Anyway, time to get on with the story.**_

 _ **Declaimer: You know how it goes.**_

* * *

Goku could finally see it. After almost twelve hours of driving, he could finally see the edge of west City come into view.

Goku inwardly cheered, after driving for so long with only 2 stops the entire trip, he was getting bored with driving. And unbelievably hungry too.

He looked to his wife, who slept as in the seat next to him. She had fallen asleep a little while ago along Gohan and Goten who slept in the back seats. Goku could still see his father behind him, following in the moving truck.

It will be nice for all of the to finally get there and stretched their limbs once more. Goku almost didn't want them, they all looked so peaceful but Goku needed Chi Chi for the last few directions to the house.

Goku took one hand of the steering wheel and gently shook Chi Chi's shoulder, his eyes still looking ahead. "Hey Chi Chi wake up," he said, "We're almost to the City now."

Chi Chi slowly open her eyes, seating up completely to rub the sleep out of the.

"Huh, what?" she said. But before her husband could repeat himself, Chi Chi looked ahead to see west City, coming closer with each passing second. Chi Chi smiled, 'We're finally here. Boy, it sure does feels like its been ages since she's been back here.' she though to herself. The last time she had been here, it had been nearly three years ago, before she was pregnant with her second son. They had all come down for a big reunion gathering again since Bulma always insisted on have them every couple years or so.

However, the last one hadn't gone so well, because at the time Krillin and wanted to introduce the twins, Lapis and Lazuli, who he most of the group had heard of through the news about being a pair of misfits who always caused trouble, but had been through a terrible ordeal. Krillin said he wanted to try and help the make more friends and it had worked for the most part. That was, until Vegeta open his mouth and started trouble with Lazuli which didn't end well. But apparently Bulma forced Vegeta to apologies to her and her brother, or so she had told her over the phone.

She hoped that when they got to the house and met up with everyone things would go smooth.

She then turned to look in the back to see her children still asleep. She smiled, she could only imagine how excited Gohan would be when she wakes him up.

"Lets wake the boys up since we're almost there." said Goku

Chi Chi nodded, still looking at her sleeping children. "Gohan, Goten wake please." she said to them. She watched as Gohan and Goten slowly opened their eyes.

Gohan yawned, "What up mum?" he said as he stretched his arms. He looked to see his little brother, just waking up all be it a little slower than himself.

His mother looked at him still smiling, "We're here honey, we're almost in the City now." she said. Gohan was instantly awake then. He looked out the past his mother to see the big City in sight. A wide smile appeared on his face. Even Goten seemed to sense the now happy atmosphere and let out a giggle.

"Wow! I can't believe we're almost there! This is awesome!" Cheered Gohan as he stared out his window.

Goku Laughed along with his son, "That's right champ, you better believe it. We're just about 10 minute from the place I think. You excited too Goten?" he asked.

Goten let out gurgle as as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes then." laughed Chi Chi. Its was nice to see her children happy, especially Gohan. Not to say that she favoured her oldest over her other youngest, no. it was just that, well, Gohan had been a shy, quiet boy. Nobody would think that though, considering who his father was. But Gohan was a bit different, where Goku would always be up for a fight and jump straight into any situation head first Gohan didn't enjoy fighting that much and would always think things over first. But he was still his father's son, in most aspects.

But it didn't matter, Gohan had taken the news exceptionally well and she didn't need to worry about Goten adjusting, at least not yet. Things really are looking good.

* * *

Bulma look around her with a smile.

She and everyone else have been waiting here for a little bit now, just waiting for Goku's car to drive up to them any minute now .

They were all waiting outside the new house, Chi Chi had given her the address and Bulma had told the others. They house itself was very nice, big on they outside, considering it was only a one story house, and with a big back yard. The house, like the dojo Goku was going to be working at, was also near by the Capsule corp. compound and Bulma had been thrilled by this.

"Are they almost here yet Bulma?" She heard Krillin ask her from the place he was standing with the twin and Lazurite.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't see them just yet."

Krillin just nodded to her then turned back to his conversation with Lazuli. Bulma looked around her again to look at all her friends, almost everyone that she and Goku knew from childhood and onward were here with her. There was Goku's mother Gine Krillin obviously, Yamcha, Tien, Chioatzu, Launch, old man Roshi, Oolong, even Piccolo and his younger cousin Dende had turned up but Bulma suspected that they were here more to see how Gohan had grown up.

The people they had all met later on in life had turned up as well but they were a bit reluctant to come. Like Vegeta, who at this precise moment stood next to Trunks in his stroller, and Lapis, Lazuli and Lazurite, who had only know Goku for a couple of years.

They really were the weirdest band of misfits around but Bulma wouldn't have it any other way.

But just as she was about to call up Chi Chi to see where they are, the loud noise of a car horn brought her and everyone's attention to the end off the street. A familiar looking car, followed by a moving truck, made its way up the street and came to park in front of them

As soon as the car stopped, the driver Jumped right out to greet his friend. "Hey everyone! It's great to see you all again!" He said Cheerfully.

And that just about did it for everyone.

"GOKU!"

Everyone, with the exception of Vegeta, Piccolo and his cousin, the twins and their guardian, all rushed to crowed Goku and hug him. It was so great to finally see him after so long.

Goku laughed and hugged all of his friends back. "Hey guys, easy there!", then his eyes landed on his mother. "Mom your here too!" he broke apart from a hug with Krillin a picked her up by the waist and spun her around.

Gine giggled whilst wrapping her arms around her youngest son's neck, "Of course I would be here, I wouldn't miss it for anything." she said.

Goku put her down, looking around the group searching for someone, "Aw, is Raditz not here?" Goku asked his mother slightly disappointed. His mother smiled at him apologetic.

"Sorry hun," She said, "but he's still away on tour, you know how much the championship boxing matches mean to him. But he did say to me that once he gets back he'll come visit you."

Goku sighed but nodded his head. He released his mother, who then walked over to greet her husband by the moving truck, and turned around to look at his family.

Gohan had now jumped out of the car and immediately made his way over to Piccolo and Dende, the latter of the two hugging Gohan the moment he reached them.

"It's so great to see you Gohan!" said Dende in his excitement once he was release from Gohan's bone crushing hug.

"You to Dende!" said Gohan with the same amount of excitement as his friend. He the turned to look up at the man who might as well as be his uncle. "Hi Piccolo, its great to see you again too." he said.

Piccolo's frown then turned into a smile, one that would be mistaken for a smirk had you not known Piccolo as long as Gohan did, and put his hand on Gohans head as to ruffle his hair. "Its good to see you kid. You've definitely grown up." he said in an almost proud tone.

Gohan couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around Piccolo's middle in a hug.

Piccolo's embarrassment was evident by the blush on his face.

Back to the car, Chi Chi had been engulfed in a hug of her on by Bulma.

"Its so good to see you again" Said Bulma whilst she hugged Chi Chi. Bulma pulled back from the hug to look at her friend and looked to the man she may as well call her 'brother;. "So Goku where's the little one?" she asked.

Goku immediately understood who she meant and went to get his other son out of his car seat. Once he was out he got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, meet the newest addition to the Son family. Go on Goten, say 'Hi'."

The Little boy gave an little wave before hiding his face.

Krillin stood right in front of the father-son pair, studying little Goten. "Wow Goku, I thought it might have just been the picture messing with me, but he really does look exactly look you." he said to Goku, still looking at the baby. Everyone else around them agreed with Krillin.

Goku chuckled at all of his friend. He then notice the 6 people who hadn't come over to him. "Wow the twins and Lazurite! I didn't think I'd see you guys here. How the garage work going?" he called out as he walked towards the group of three.

All three of them said their hello's, "Its been keeping us busy. Wow, shorty was right. He's practically a Goku Junior." Lapis chuckled. Goten just stared at him, his mouth forming an 'O', before laughing and trying to reach for the two twins. "Aw look at that guys, he likes ya." said Goku.

"Don't expect us to babysit." said Lazuli with a chuckle. She and her brother had only known Goku a handful of years but had come to respect him. He was like a brother to Krillin and had defended her and her brother at one point so she had no reason to dislike him, other then him being a little absent minded. Plus the guy was to nice too hate so he was pretty much loved and respected by everyone, except Vegeta.

And speaking of who...

"Kakarot." said Vegeta from the spot he was still standing with Trunks.

Goku turned to look at his long time rival, not saying anything. Everyone else in the group had gone quiet, curious as to how the interaction between the two of them might go.

Goku broke the silence with a chuckle, "Its good to see you Vegeta, man I didn't think I'd see you standing next to a stroller with a baby of all thing. It suits you."

Vegeta scoffed, "oh shut up," he said, "I never expected you would be a strong opponent but look how that turned out."

Goku nodded his head in agreement, "Sure Vegeta." he then looked to Piccolo and nodded in greeting, which piccolo returned.

Bulma then decides to make herself know once again, "Hey why don't we go in the house now you guys? Maybe once we've all helped set up shop we can unwind and maybe have a drink and order some food?" she suggested

everyone seemed to agree to that, especially Goku, as they made their way over to the doors. Once by the doors Goku hands Goten to Chi Chi and dug out the key from his pocket. "Alright everyone ready?" said Goku, to which everyone nodded. "Alright, here it is everyone!" he put the key in the door's lock, unlock it and flung the door open.

Everyone piled into the house, looking all around them around. The living-room was spacious, the kitchen with a joining arch way to the dining room, which was empty save the counters and sink. Even the bedrooms were big.

"Wow this place is pretty good Goku." said Bulma after she was done looking in all the rooms.

"I know right?" and the best thing is that not much of the house has to be redecorated, we can just use wall paper and only paint the three bedrooms." said Goku.

"I'll go get the paint, wall paper and other necessities for decorating the house. Some of you come with me to help me unload the truck. As he made his way out the door Tien, Yamcha and Lapis followed him to assist.

* * *

It had taken a few hours but they had finally done it, everything was all set in order. After almost 8 hours of work had been put into their work and some of the furniture had fallen on them, Namely Goku and Krillin, but the house was now completely in order. The only thing left to do now was to pack up the little stuff.

Lapis could be seen stretching the kinks out of his shoulders whilst standing next to his sister and Lazurite. "Ah, that feels better." he said after feeling a satisfying click in his shoulder blades. "So what do we do now that we're done? Just go back home?" he asked.

His sister shrugged, "I'm not sure," said Lazuli as she turned to Bulma, "Bulma now that we're done shall we just head on home?".

Bulma shook her head, "Actually we were gonna order take out, you know since we haven't really eaten much today, so if you want to join us you're welcome to." she said.

After a pause, the twins looked at each other and back at Bulma with a raised eyebrow, "Which take out place?" they asked at the same time.

Bulma smirked, "Mao's temple."

"Well it would be bad if we left without some kind of reward, am I right?" said Lapis as casually as possible. It was no secret that this place was the trio's favourite food joint. Lapis and Lazuli loved almost everything on the menu, Lazurite wasn't a meat eater but he enjoyed the vegetable dished they had on offer. "You want to stay and eat with us buddy?" asked Lapis to Lazurite.

A gentle smile graced his face, "Yes, that would be nice."

Bulma smiled. This was going to get interesting. Now that they were all done with the house they could eat. But with the everyone, minus Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo and Dende, wanting food its was gonna be a show. Most of her friend were like animals when they ate and though it was sometimes gross to watch, it was a funny thing to see. After all, she was married to a man who tries to eat the entire kitchen.

She turned to look at everyone else, who was now either on the sofa or floor just lazing about. "Alright everyone time to order dinner. And you'll all be happy to know that its all on me." after that statement the room erupted in cheer. If Bulma was was paying their stomach were going to be more than full with the amount they were gonna eat.

"Yes!" cheered Goku.

She smiled to herself once again. It was really good to have that lovable idiot back.

* * *

"Ahh man, I'm stuffed." said Goku as he finished his last tub of spicy noddles. Almost all of the living room was filled with empty tubs and bags of foods of many variety.

"Yeah," said Krillin as he patted his stomach with both hands, "Thanks for buying the food Bulma, it was great."

"Well I damn well hope so, considering I just spent over 600 Zeni on you people." said Bulma with an annoyed look. She knew she was she was buying for many people but this was just ridiculous.

( _ **A.N: Okay I don't exactly know how their currency work so lets just say that 10 Zeni=£1 in this case. And I know it seems like a lot of many for food but, come on its GOKU here!**_ )

Both men just Chuckled. Krillin then looked down at his wrist watch. It was getting late and he had to take back the Twins and Lazurite home. "Well its time for us to go, I gotta drop those three home," he pointed the direction of Lapis, Lazuli and Lazurite who were talking to each other in the living room, "Plus I need to get home. Its been great to see you and buddy." Krillin stood up to make his way to Goku and give him a fist bump.

"Its fine. Thanks again for coming guys, it was great to see everyone together again." said Goku.

Krillin nodded and made his way over to the three in the living room to inform them he would be driving them home. After a 'See you around' from Lapis and a wave goodbye from Lazuli and Lazurite, they left the house.

Bulma was the next to get up, "I should be going to, Vegeta has probably had enough of Trunks by now so I best get home." She then put her hands on Goku's shoulder. "We really do mean it. Its good to have you back, you big goof."

Goku just laughed and nodded his head.

Just then Chi Chi came back into the room, trying to clean up the last of the containers on the table. "See you later Chi Chi. We should arrange to meet up soon." said Bulma.

Chi Chi nodded her head in agreement. "of course, Goodnight Bulma."

She nodded and made her way out the door.

Goku looked at Chi Chi from his seat, "Do you want me to help?" he asked.

Chi Chi shook her head, "No its fine, but can you be a dear and go and check if Goten and Gohan are asleep for me?" Gohan had left to go to his room a while ago and she had also put Goten in his bed not too long ago as well.

Goku stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Sure I can." and with that, he left to go to the first bedroom, which was Gohans. He opened the door to look in. his room was rather simple looking, with only his bed, his wardrobe, a bookcase and a desk. Goku could see his oldest son, lying asleep in his bed. Goku smiled at him and gently closed the door as to not awake him.

Next was Gotens bedroom, who was rather like Gohans, but instead of a desk and book case it had a toy box and a play pen.

Goten was also asleep, clutching to an old dinosaur plushy that had once been Goku's as a boy and with the Blankets all kicked of of him. 'Not doubt about it,' Goku thought, 'He's gonna be a real chip of the old block.' with that though he once again left the room.

He met Chi Chi in the corridor. She looked like she was about ready to pass out. "are the boys asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah they are." said Goku. Before Chi Chi could reply, she was swept of her feet and into Goku's arm, being held bridal style.

"Goku what are you doing?" She asked in amusement, a blush on her cheeks.

"You look exhausted, so I'm gonna carry you to bed and we're both gonna sleep like babies." He said to her with a grin.

And with that she was whisked of to bed by her husband.

* * *

 _ **Love it, hate it, let me know what you all think. I think that was my longest one yet.**_

 _ **Read and review!**_


	5. Gohan's first day

_**Next chapter is up and here. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Sorry this is a little late, My work load for college was quite a lot and it took up most of my day and effort. But I'm back now with the next chapter.**_

 _ **And here now, and there are still more chapters to come!**_

* * *

Gohan was really looking forward for today. He had woken up before his alarm was scheduled to go off and had jumped out of bed bright and early with much enthusiasm. He made his way downstairs to find his mother , alone in the kitchen, making a start on their breakfast. She was still in her night clothes, a light purple tank top and a pair of pyjama bottoms, and her hair flowing down her back, not in its usual bun.

"Morning Mom." said Gohan.

Chi Chi turned around to find her eldest standing in the archway. She smiled at him, "Good morning dear, your up earlier then I thought you'd be." she said to him.

Gohan grinned, "What can I say? I'm just too excited to sleep in."

It had been a couple of days since the Son family had settled into their new house and everyone was adjusting nicely. It would seem like any normal Monday but for Gohan it was a really special day.

Because this would be his first day in his new school.

Chi Chi was glad she had a child like Gohan. She never had to worry about him turning out into some kind of punk or getting into the wrong kind crowed. Gohan was, by nature, a gentle boy and had never got into trouble. She knew that Gohan didn't have that kind of nerve. Then again, Chi Chi had been strict with him from a young age so he end up for fear he ended up exactly like Goku.

Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her husband to the end of the earth and back, but Goku wasn't the smartest of men and he mostly had a one track mind, he loved to fight and that wasn't a great profession and didn't go so far. She only wanted for Gohan to get the best out of life and become a great man in his future, with a good fortune and a great family of his own to look after.

But she was still glad that Gohan did, in some ways, ended up like his dad.

"Gohan, could you be a dear and go and see if your little brother is up? If so, bring him down here for me please. After that you can change into your clothes I left for you in the bathroom." she asked him.

Gohan nodded and made his way to his little brother's room. He open the door to look in and found Goten just starting to wake up, grabbing hold of the bars on his crib to steady himself as he tries to get up.

Gohan walks over to the crib and grabs hold of his little brother, lifting him out of the crib.

"Hey buddy, wanna go get some breakfast with me?" Gohan asked.

Goten let out his trademark babyish laugh in agreement.

Back to Chi Chi, who was still making breakfast, was unaware that her husband had woken up and was making his into the kitchen. When he spotted her, his tired expression was replaced with a loving one. He loved seeing her like this, in the morning with her hair let down.

He had told her once before that she looked much younger and more prettier with her hair down. Of course, Chi Chi didn't know whether or not to take it as a compliment but she told Goku that it was to much hassle to wear it down. Goku just dropped it and agreed that her having long hair was a thing that he got to see when they went to bed. Either that or they went out somewhere and Chi Chi felt like mixing it up a big.

Goku made his way over to Chi Chi and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "M'ornin' Chi. Smells amazing." he said in a sleepy tone.

Chi Chi smiled, turning her head to look at him. "I bet it does. But you aren't getting anything until its all cook and put on a plate in front of you." she said in a knowing tone.

Goku chuckled, she knew him to well.

Just then Gohan had walked back into the kitchen to find his father out of bed and standing behind his mother. "Hey dad!" he said, pulling both his parents from moment.

Goku turned to look at his tow sons and walks over to then, ruffling both their hair.

"Morning boys. Hey Gohan, you excited for your first day?" asked Goku as he retracted his hands from their heads.

"Yeah, definitely!" Gohan exclaimed.

Goku chuckled. Him and Chi Chi didn't have a thing to worry about for his first day. Knowing his son, Gohan would probably just hang out with Dende all day. He hoped Gohan would makes some more friend in his time at school but for not that was fine.

Plus, since Piccolo was the P.E/Martial arts instructor at the school, he knew Gohan would be well looked after.

"Alright you three," Chi Chi chimed in, "Breakfast is almost ready. Gohan, you go and get dressed now. And Goku go put some clothes on Goten as well as yourself, they should be just on top of your work clothes." She finished with a smirk.

Goku looked down at himself and yelped out. 'Crap, I'm still in my boxers!' he thought to himself. He took Goten from Gohan's arms and all of them were off and out of the kitchen.

Chi Chi smiled to herself as she continued the task at hand. She'll never get tired of their morning routine.

* * *

"Right, all done. You ready to get going Gohan?" Goku asked as he stacked his plate on the pile of empty ones from their breakfast.

Since Goku's work shift would start 20 minutes after Gohan was scheduled to be at school, plus it being on they way, it was decided that Goku would do the morning school run in his car and Chi Chi would pick him up from school until he memorised his own way back.

Gohan drained the last of his juice from the cup and then placed in back down on the table. "Yeah, lets get going." he said as he practically jumped out of his seat, pick up his backpack from by his feet and ran to the door.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "I don't get it. I was never this excited about school when I was his age." head said in confusion.

Chi Chi just chuckled at the two of them as she heard her son yell 'Hurry up dad!' from the front door. She watched as Goku got up from his seat, grab his jacket and made his way to Gohan and opened the door to leave.

"Bye Chi. Bye Goten, see you when I get back from work!" called out Goku.

"Yeah bye!" Said Gohan as he rushed out the door.

Chi Chi sighed and looked to Goten, "Right lets get you all cleaned up." she picked him up from his hight chair and put him onto the table so she could wipe the mess off him. 'hmm,' she thought, ' I wonder if Bulma feels up to hanging out today?'.

Back with Gohan and Goku.

Gohan had hopped into front seat of the car, while Goku had made his way to the drivers seat. Once they were both strapped in, Goku put the key in the ignition and drove out of the drive way.

Whilst Goku concentrated on the road, Gohan stared out of the open window taking in all the streets and shops they past by. It was just so different from what he was used to, sure he had visited west City plenty of times before but it was never for longer then 2 or 3 weeks at a time and his family rarely came to the City.

It was a nice change, in his opinion anyway.

Gohan had been so lost in thought that he didn't realise that they were almost at the school until his father patted his shoulder. "Hey Gohan we're here, you got everything?" Goku asked.

Gohan shook his head, coming out of his thoughts to looks at his father, "Huh? Oh- yeah I have everything." he said.

Goku nodded, "Alright Gohan. Go on now and have fun."

Gohan nodded, "I will dad especially since I'll be with Dende for most of my day and I might even get to see Piccolo at some point." he said as he grabbed his backpack and opened the car door to get out. Once he was completely out of the car, he turned back around to look at his father.

"Thanks for the ride dad. I'll see you when you get back from work." He said to Goku.

Goku nodded his head, "Sure son, see you then. Have fun."

Gohan just nodded his head and turned to run into the school ground. Goku continued to look at his son until he disappeared from his sight, after that he began to drive again, now heading to his way to work.

Once Gohan was through the door of the main entrance he started looking around for Dende. They both made a promise on they day Gohan and everyone moved into the new house that when Gohan started school, Dende would wait for him in the main hall and that he would be the one to show Gohan around.

After a brief moment of searching, Gohan found Dende standing by one of the lockers getting stuck into what Gohan can assume was a text book for one of Dende's classes. Gohan made his way over to Dende, tapping him on his shoulder, which startles him slightly before he sees who it was.

"Oh, hey Gohan." said Dende as he tucks his text book back into his side bag, "So, are you ready to start?" he asked.

Gohan nodded enthusiastic, "Yeah of course. You wanted to see my schedule right?" he said as he rummages in the pocket of his backpack. Once he finds it he hands it to Dende who unfolds it, quickly reading of its context.

Dende smiled at Gohan and Gives him back his schedule. "Good news, your in piratically all of my classes. The only one I'm not in is your gym class." he said.

"That's okay," said Gohan, "Piccolo is the gym teacher right? So I should be okay."

Dende nodded. "Great. Well, we better head to class, we don't wanna be late on your first day, right?" he asked with a chuckle.

Gohan laughs, agreeing with him as he follows Dende to his first lesson.

* * *

'Man, so far has been a really great day!' Gohan thought as he sat in the lunch hall next to Dende eating his lunch, which consists of a pork pie with mashed potatoes and vegetable.

Gohan has been enjoying his first day so far. He had found all of his lessons and teachers to be very interesting, especially Mr. Popo who was apparently an old friend of Kami, Dende's late great uncle and Piccolo's uncle. His lessons so far had only consisted of mathematics, Literature and history, his only lessons left being Gym class and science. And with Dende around it had been made all the more fun.

Dende turned to look at his friend, "It looks like your having a great time Gohan." he stated.

Gohan quickly swallowed his food before looking at Dende. "I am Dende. The classes are fun, the teachers are cool, and everyone here is really nice."

Dende laughed at everyone before looking over Gohan's shoulder, and his smile melted into a frown. "Well, not everyone..." he trailed of.

Gohan tilled his head slightly, a confused frown adorning his face. Deciding to see what Dende was talking about, he turned his head in the same direction Dende was looking, and what he saw angered him.

It was a young student being pushed around by an old, stronger looking pupil as what Gohan could assume was the older kid's friend, stood there laughing at the situation.

Gohan clenched his fists. He hated bullying, and he hated people who thought it was okay to make someone else's life miserable just for their own amusement. His parents both had taught him very different ways in how to deal with these kind of people. While his mother had taught him to be the bigger person, to walk away and to tell someone who can sought it out properly, his father had taught him to stand up for himself and anyone else who was being bullied, to defend the weak and helpless.

And Gohan always wasn't one to stand by and watch other people get hurt.

As he stood up from his seat and made his way to walk over to the bully, Dende had grabbed him by the arm. "Don't go over there Gohan. I know what your think and it not a good idea, you don't want to get in trouble on your first day do you?" he asks in a pleading tone.

Gohan shook his head at his best friend, trying to reason with him why he was going over there. "But Dende, I can't just stand there and let it happen. Its not right!"

Dende Look at him sadly, "I know..." he trailed off. Suddenly, Dende's sad look was replaced with a knowing smile. "But don't worry, this _is_ going to stop. Look." Dende said, point in the direction of where the bullies were standing. Gohan turned around and his look of anger faded into a mixture of relief and surprise.

A young girl with shoulder length black hair, who looked to be about as old as Gohan, had walked up to the big kid out of nowhere, grabbed him by the back of his T-shirt and had had pulled him back so hard he fell down to the floor. The big kid looked angry at first but as soon as he realised who it was that had piratically thrown him to the ground, he looked worried, afraid even.

'Huh,' he thought, 'I think I've seen that girl in a few of my classes.'

This had now gotten the attention of almost everyone in the cafeteria, and all was now silent as they watched.

"What do you think your doing? I thought the first warning was enough for you to get the message." Said the young girl to the boy on the floor.

The big kid was almost trembling now, which put Gohan into even more shock. How could this girl put so much for into another person who looked as though he could beat her up without even trying?

He looked to the big kids friend who just stood there, looking as equally frightened.

"L-l-look, I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone I swear! J-just stay away from me!" Said the boy on the floor in fear.

Gohan sweat-dropped at that point. 'Wow,' he thought, 'This is kinda sad.'

The young girl leaned down to grab the boy by the front on his T-shirt and pulled him up by it, so now that his face was much closer to hers. "It better not happen again. Or so help me the next time I see you picking on _anyone_ , I'll beat you into next week. Got it?!" she said in an almost ominous tone.

The big kid nodded frantically. Once she seemed satisfied with his answer, she roughly shoved him to the ground. The big kid scrambled to get to his feet, but once he did he grabbed his friend by the arm and made his way to exit the lunch hall.

All the while, everyone in the room began to cheer and clap for the girl.

Gohan turned around, still stunned, to see Dende lightly clapping his hands, a smile still adorning his face. "W-who is that...?" Gohan trailed off.

Dende chuckled at his best friend's baffled look. "That, Gohan, is Videl Satan." he said before continuing, "She's one of the school's most treasured martial artist and a loved student here. She's the girl who almost single-handedly keeps the peace around here. And even though I haven't spoken to her myself, she reminds me a lot of you in some way."

Gohan nodded dumbly, still in a daze, before turning back to look at the girl, who was now talking to the kid that was being pick, supposedly asking him if he was okay, since Gohan could no longer hear what she was saying as the cafeteria was once again noisy.

'Videl huh?...' Gohan's thoughts trailed of.

* * *

It was now Gohan's finally class of the day, and he was happy that it got to be with Piccolo.

All of the kids had gotten changed into their own gym-wear and where all standing around in the gym waiting for Mr. Piccolo to give out instructions on what this lesson would be about.

Since Dende wasn't in this class, Gohan didn't really have anyone to talked to. But there was an upside to this.

It seemed Like that Videl Satan was in his class.

She was standing with two other people, two blondes, one boy and one girl. Gohan didn't know why but he wanted to meet Videl and have her as a friend.

Just then, Piccolo called out to everyone to get in a line. Everyone immediately rushed into a single file line in front of Piccolo.

"All right," Piccolo began, "As I'm sure all of you know, we have a new student who has just joined us today so we're gonna do something a little different today." Piccolo quickly looked at Gohan, only to catch him staring at the daughter of Mr. Satan, but she didn't seem to notice. Piccolo smirk at this and decided to give the kid a push in the right direction. "Today we're just gonna do some rope climbing, understood?" He was answered by a collective of 'Yes sir' or 'Yes Mr. Piccolo'.

Piccolo went to unravel the tied up rope from the side of the sports hall. Once had had done that, he pulled the rope, which was attached to a rail on the ceiling, towards where all of the children were stood. "Okay so hears the deal," Piccolo said, "I want you to climb up the rope as far as your comfortable with and then stay at that point for 10 seconds. Once the time is up, you can get down. Go!" he move slightly out of the way to give the students some more space.

All of the students had a turn at climbing the rope, though they didn't really climb that hight up. The only two people left to climb the rope were Videl and Gohan.

"Alright Videl, your up next." said Piccolo.

Videl's face took on a look of determination as she nodded and made her way over to the rope. She had done a quick few stretches before she was called up so she felt ready to move. She grabbed on to the rope and quickly pulled herself up. Gohan looked on, impressed by what he was seeing. She had made it up the rope higher then the other students and looked like she wasn't even struggling.

After a brief while Piccolo called for her to come back down to the ground and then looked to Gohan.

"Gohan?" Piccolo called out, which seemed to bring Gohan out of his day dream.

"Y-yes Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo pointed to the rope, "It's your turn now. Go on." he said.

Gohan nodded and quickly mad e his way to the rope. He grabbed hold of it and made his way up. All of the student, Including Videl, looked up at him in shocked. This kid had climbed at least more than 9 feet of the ground in less the 7 seconds.

Piccolo looked up at Gohan. Their was no look of surprise on his face as he already knew what Gohan was capable of, Athletic wise anyway. But a small smirk made its way onto his face instead.

"Okay Gohan, come back down." he called up to him. Gohan looked down at him. He slowly slid back down and let go of the rope once he was at a safe distance from the ground.

For the rest of the lesson, all the kids had just been partaking in small activities, such as races in the gym hall, push ups and sit ups, as well as a few other things. So by the time Piccolo was calling the lesson to an end, almost everyone was sighing in relief.

Piccolo looked to all the other students. "Okay, since there's only about 15 minutes left of this class I want all to go and get changed back into your normal clothes, ready for your next class. Class over." and with that, Piccolo made his way to rap the rope back up at the side of the gym and the kids mad there way to the changing room.

Before Gohan could go anywhere though, he found himself being turned around and his shoulders being gripped by Videl.

"How are you able to do that? I don't know anyone in this school who can do all what you did so quickly and without even breaking a sweat. Are you some kind of athlete or something?" she asked.

Gohan stutter for an moment before getting his answer out, "K-kinda. I've practice martial arts for as long as I can remember so it keeps me in shape."

Videl looked at him for a second before a grin made its way onto her face and removed her hands from his shoulder.

"Cool, another fighter I can relate to. It's Gohan, right? You already know my name." she said.

Gohan blushed a little but nodded. 'Yep,' he thought to himself, Best first day ever.'

* * *

 _ **Man, that was a long one.**_

 _ **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review, it really helps me!**_


	6. Asking her

The twins were just sat around in their shared apartment flipping through the TV channels. It was a off-day at the Auto-shop, which meant that today was a lazy day for them all.

While Lapis was Channel surfing in the living room trying to find something decent to watch and Lazuli reading a magazine, Lazurite stood in the kitchen cooking up some some pork ramen in a pot.

"Hey Lazurite," Lapis called out from the living room, "Is the food ready yet?"

"Almost." was the simple response.

Lapis turned back to the TV, still flicking through channels. "How is there not anything good on?" He asked irritated, "This is starting to get boring."

Lazuli spared her twin a glance. "stop whining," she said as she looked back to her magazine, "I'm sure you'll find something to keep you entertained."

Lapis scoffed at her. How was it that they were related again? She was no fun at all.

There was _Nothing_ that was gonna make this day interesting.

* * *

Krillin made his way up the stairs of the apartment complex that was Lapis and Lazuli's home. He was finally gonna do it. He was finally gonna ask her out on a date and find out if she had any interest in him what-so-ever. He felt that this would be the time to ask as she was of work and there could be no interruptions.

After half an hour of having a mental battle with himself, he finally worked up the nerve to go to her apartment and talk to her about.

'If I don't,' he had thought to himself, 'then I'm gonna lose her to someone else. If she says no, at least I can tell myself that I tried.'

with that thought, he rushed up to her apartment.

Once he made it up the stairs, he made his way to the house in which the twin and their guardian shared. All the while making a plan in his head.

'Just ask her to go with you somewhere, a restaurant or even shopping, somewhere she'd like. Then just ask her.' he thought as he finally reached the door.

He knock on it twice.

After a moment of hearing shuffling, the door opened up to reveal just the person he wanted to see.

"Krillin? What are you doing here?" she asked feeling a little surprise at his unexpected visit.

Krillin smiled at her, however the nerve he had spent so much time working up was ever so slowly drifting away as he heard that both Lapis and Lazurite were still home. Lapis turned his head to look at him from his seat and Lazurite had popped his head out of the kitchen to see who was at the door.

"W-well I just wanted to to talk w-with you about something." he stated nervously, " _Alone_."

Lazuli raised a brow in confusion, "Alone? What for?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, Not exactly..." he trailed off. He let out a sigh, 'I just need to get this down now. Treat it like ripping of a band-aid...' he thought as he looked back up at her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Look, I came here to ask you somewhere to talk, but I might as well just do it here and now or I'm never gonna get it done."

"And that is..."

Krillin looked to the other 2 males in the house before motions her down and whispering to what he wanted to say.

After pulling back, Lazuli stared at him silently for a second before getting what he was asking for. "Krillin," she said, "are you asking me out?"

Krillin had never heard silence like it.

He could actually _feel_ everyone's eyes on him. Lapis had turned his whole body around for the sofa to face the pair standing at the door, while Lazurite stood in the archway leading to their small kitchen.

His embarrassment and nervousness was evident by a red his face was now.

He also took her silence as her rejection.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have s-said anything." he stutter out as quick as possible before making a move to leave.

However the hand that grasped his shoulder prevented him from going anywhere.

He looked up at her to find her looking at him with a raised eyebrow, as if she was looking at him like he was an idiot. "At least let me say something before deciding for yourself what my answer is Krillin." said Lazuli. She removed her hand from Krillin's shoulder and crossed her arms. She regarded him for a moment before smiling down at him.

"So, what time should I be ready for then?" asked Lazurite.

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "What!" yelled both Krillin and Lapis in shock.

"Y-you're saying yes? Really?" he asked looking up at her in awe.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?."

Krillin's face melted in a grateful smile. This woman was the absolute best.

"S-so," Krillin began, "uh, about 7:30 on Saturday night sound alright for you. The drinks will be on me of course."

she gave him a gentle smile. "Sure, sounds good. I'll see you then." she said, before leaning down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. When she pulled back, his reaction was exactly what she expected. All flushed face and surprised.

"Bye." she said before closing the door on him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Lapis from his seat on the sofa.

Lazuli raised an eyebrow at the brother, an unbothered look on her face. "What?" she asked in a flat tone, "you've teased him and me about this for a long time now, you should have know it was gonna happen eventually."

Lapis still gaped at for from his spot on the sofa. For a brief moment silence had taken over for a brief moment, before He burst out in to hysteric laughter, falling off his the sofa in the proses. Lazuli rolled her eye at her twin's stupidity as she made out the words of 'Oh my god' and 'It actually happenned' in between his laughing fit.

Lazurite didn't say anything regarding what had happen. He just simply smiled at her and went back to making their lunch.

Things pretty much went back to normal in the apartment after that.

Well, once Lapis had finally stopped laughing that is.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long, writer's block is a bitch. Hope you liked it though, and please read and review.**_


	7. Author's Note

**A/U: Hi guys, I just wanted to let you guys know something. The reason I haven't uploaded any new chapters to the fanfiction is because I've been super busy with my college work that I kinda forgot about. However, even though I've finished college as of the week I've kinda run out of idea on where to go with this and have recently thought of something. As of the moment I am putting a hold on my first fanfiction, A tale in west City.**

 **This isn't a permanent hold though, only a temporary hiatus until I'm done with something else I've decided to try out.**

 **At the point in time I have started to watch and read the Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin if you prefer, and I'm loving it. Now that I've finally finally caught up with the manga and have finished watching all of the Anime , for now at least, I understand and appreciate the plot to it so much more then when I did when I first watched the anime over 2 years ago. And after having a movie binged session with some friends I've decided to try and write my own attack on titan fanfiction.**

 **I want say a lot about it since I've only just started planning on it today, but want I can tell you that it gonna be an Modern AU story over 20,000 words long. And I'm calling it 'The Wings Of Freedom'. However, I worn some of you know, for those who have heard of attack on titan anyway, that my new fic will contain some spoilers regarding certain character's and events within the manga so I recommend anyone who wants to read this fanfiction when I put it up that you read the manga before you do. And i'll put the same warning up when I post it.**

 **That all I have to write. A.T.I.W.C. Will be put on hold for a while while I work on my new fanfiction but once that's done I'm gonna have a fresh new set of mind for my writing and get back to this fanfiction.**

 **Thank you to those who review this story for me. See ya! xxxx**


End file.
